1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument having, on an operation panel, a displayer for displaying a setting screen for setting a music sound element such as a tone color, tone volume, or effect of a music sound signal to be generated or for displaying a lyric or score.
2. Description of the Background Art
From the past, it is known in the art to dispose a main-side displayer on an operation panel surface of an electronic musical instrument having a keyboard and provide the electronic musical instrument with an image data output terminal, whereby a lyric or score is displayed on the main-side displayer and also an image data representing the image displayed on the main-side displayer is supplied to the image data output terminal so that the lyric or score can also be displayed on an external displayer connected to the output terminal via a cable.
Further, the main-side displayer disposed on the operation panel surface is also used for selecting and setting a music sound element such as a tone color, tone volume, or effect of a music sound signal to be generated in the electronic musical instrument. In this case, when a control operator disposed on the operation panel surface is operated while the main-side displayer is displaying a screen for setting the music sound element, the music sound element such as a tone color, tone volume, or effect of the music sound signal to be generated in the electronic musical instrument is selected and set in accordance with a combination of a displaying state of the main-side displayer and an operation of the control operator.
However, in the aforesaid conventional device, when a player changes the displaying state of the main-side displayer for changing the music sound element such as a tone color, tone volume, or effect of a playing sound while the lyric or score is being displayed on the external displayer, the lyric or score displaying screen of the external displayer is also changed to the music sound element setting screen. This leads to a disadvantage such that, if another person is singing a song by looking at a lyric displayed on the external displayer or is playing another musical instrument by looking at a score displayed on the external displayer while listening to the playing sound of the electronic musical instrument played by a player, the person can no longer look at the lyric or score.
The present invention has been made in order to solve the aforementioned problem of the prior art, and an object thereof is to provide an electronic musical instrument in which the contents displayed on a main-side displayer that is provided in the electronic musical instrument are made independent from the contents displayed on an external displayer so that, even if the contents displayed on the main-side displayer are changed, the contents displayed on the external displayer will not be changed by interlocking.
In order to achieve the aforesaid object, a characteristic constructional feature of the present invention lies in an electronic musical instrument including a play operator that designates a pitch of a music sound signal to be generated; a control operator that is disposed on an operation panel; a main-side displayer that is disposed on the operation panel and capable of selectively displaying a setting screen for setting a music sound element of the music sound signal to be generated and a lyric or score screen for displaying a lyric or score; an image data output terminal for outputting an image data to outside; a display control circuit that has a first image data memory for main body and controls a display of the main-side displayer on a basis of an image data stored in the first image data memory for main body; an image data output circuit that has a second image data memory for outside and outputs an image data stored in the second image data memory for outside to the image data output terminal; a music sound element setting controller for setting and controlling the music sound element of the music sound signal to be generated by a combination of a setting screen displayed on the main-side displayer and an operation of the control operator; and an image data writing circuit for selectively writing an image data into the first image data memory for main body and into the second image data memory for outside in accordance with an operation of the control operator.
In the electronic musical instrument constructed as described above, the display control circuit controls the display of the main-side displayer on a basis of an image data stored in the first image data memory for main body. The image data output circuit outputs an image data stored in the second image data memory for outside to the image data output terminal. The first image data memory for main body and the second image data memory for outside are provided independently from each other, and the image data are selectively written into the first image data memory for main body and into the second image data memory for outside in accordance with an operation of the control operator disposed on the operation panel. Therefore, when an external displayer is connected to the image data output terminal, different screens can be independently displayed on the main-side displayer and on the external displayer. Thus, in a state in which the setting screen is being displayed on the main-side displayer and the control operator is being operated to allow the music sound element setting controller to change the music sound element of the music sound signal to be generated, the displaying state of the external displayer can be maintained in a different displaying state independently from the main-side displayer.
Therefore, according to the present invention, preparation of a setting screen data for displaying a setting screen and a lyric or score data for displaying a lyric or score allows that, even if the player changes the displaying state of the main-side displayer to the setting screen so as to change the music sound element such as a tone color, tone volume, or effect of the playing sound while the lyric or score is being displayed on the external displayer, one can continue to display the lyric or score on the external displayer. This leads to an advantage when another person is singing a song by looking at a lyric displayed on the external displayer or is playing another musical instrument by looking at a score displayed on the external displayer while listening to the playing sound of the electronic musical instrument played by the player.
In this case, the electronic musical instrument may further include a display data memory for storing in advance a setting screen data for displaying the setting screen and a lyric or score data for displaying the lyric or score, wherein the image data writing circuit may selectively read the setting screen data and the lyric or score data from the display data memory in accordance with an operation of the control operator, and selectively renew the image data stored in the first image data memory for main body and the image data stored in the second image data memory for outside on a basis of the read data.
Another characteristic constructional feature of the present invention lies in that the image data writing circuit may read the lyric or score data from the display data memory in accordance with lapse of time, and renew the image data stored in the first image data memory for main body and the image data stored in the second image data memory for outside on a basis of the read lyric or score data.
This allows that the lyric or score displayed on the main-side displayer and on the external displayer can be successively changed in accordance with the progression of the music. Therefore, a player playing the electronic musical instrument or another person looking at the external displayer can advantageously play a musical instrument or sing a song while looking at a lyric or score that changes its displaying state in accordance with the progression of the music.
Still another characteristic constructional feature of the present invention lies in that the electronic musical instrument further includes an automatic play data memory for storing an automatic play data for automatic generation of the music sound signal; and an automatic play data reading circuit for reading the automatic play data stored in the automatic play data memory in accordance with lapse of time and for controlling the generation of the music sound signal on a basis of the read automatic play data.
This allows that the automatic playing sound can also be generated together from the electronic musical instrument, leading to an advantage for other persons that are playing a musical instrument or singing a song while looking at the external displayer.